


Misty

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [66]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Illya was not a lover of fog, but as he crept along the mist-shrouded beach, he was grateful for its cover. It meant he could approach shack virtually unseen. The one man on guard had no idea of Illya's presence until he felt a thud at the base of his neck.

Checking there was no-one else around, the Russian took the insensible guard's keys and unlocked the door of the shack. Inside, he found a bound Napoleon Solo. He released his partner and helped him to his feet.

"It's about time, "Solo complained. "This damp fog is ruining my suit."


End file.
